


Whirlwind

by enkaychi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is engaged to be married when his ex-boyfriend waltzes back into his life causing him to waltz spectacularly out of his fiance's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche fic is cliche, but I couldn't help myself.

Jaejoong rocks nervously back on the heels of his feet, biting at his finger nails. He spent the whole day in this kitchen cooking and cleaned Siwon’s entire apartment in preparation for this meeting. He won’t let anything he did, or didn’t do, ruin this meeting. He’s waited over a year to meet Siwon’s friends and it’s finally happening. 

He stops biting his nails and holds his left hand in front of his face, palm facing outward, fingers spread. The ring sitting on his finger is beautiful, a diamond encrusted platinum band, simple and understated while still being elegant. Jaejoong loves this ring, probably more than he loves his fiance but that’s really neither here nor there. His feelings for Siwon don’t matter. He’s already determined to marry the man and nothing is going to change his mind at this point.

Jaejoong met Siwon three years ago at a party Jaejoong’s parents threw. Their parents were long time friends and business partners but it wasn’t until Jaejoong’s family moved back to Seoul from Gwangju that the two had been introduced. It had been a sort of reintroduction to society party after their return to Seoul. Jaejoong’s parents wanted to raise their children away from the at times invasive life the wealthy lead in cities like Seoul but decided to move back when Jaejoong was in his final year of high school.

Jaejoong could tell that his parents were hoping the two of them would hit it off so when Siwon asked him out a few weeks after the party he didn’t push Siwon off like he did most of the other men who asked him out. After a few dates they agreed to see each other exclusively, to their parents delight, and about a month ago they got engaged.

This is Jaejoong’s first time meeting his fiance’s friends though. Siwon never wanted to introduce Jaejoong to them until he was sure they would last. He didn’t want things to become awkward for them if he and Jaejoong broke up after Jaejoong formed good relationships with them. This might make other people angry but Jaejoong understood and didn’t mind. Besides it’s not like he is jumping at the idea of Siwon meeting any of his friends (his real friends from high school, not the ones he’s been forced to make nice with since moving to Seoul).

Jaejoong starts when he feels arms wrap around his waist and a kiss pressed against his cheek. “Don’t be nervous, baby.”

Jaejoong wrinkles his nose at the endearment but quickly straightens his face. Baby. Sweetie. Honey. He hates all the little names Siwon calls him, but knows from his parents’ marriage that he’s supposed to like it. His father still uses endearments on his mother even after forty years of marriage and she always smiles when he does.

Siwon presses a kiss against the side of Jaejoong’s neck and tucks his chin over his shoulder. “They’re going to love you,” he says. “Just as much as I do.”

Jaejoong grasps Siwon’s hands and tugs at them, arching his back to make extracting himself from Siwon’s arms easier. “I know,” he says sweetly. “But I can’t help it.”

Siwon lets him go easily. As far as he’s concerned, Jaejoong is shy of physical affection, having never been with anyone before. He was always careful not to push Jaejoong for anything more than he’s willing to give and thus far was content to wait for the two of them to get married before they could sleep together.

Jaejoong isn’t exactly sure where Siwon got this idea but he’s thinks it’s probably from his parents. They probably told Siwon’s parents that Jaejoong is a virgin to improve their impressions of him or something equally ridiculous. Jaejoong doesn’t complain though. It’s useful for him if Siwon thinks he’s just touch shy instead of completely unattracted to him.

When the door bell rings Siwon walks out of the kitchen to open the door. Jaejoong takes a deep breath and runs his hands over the front of black slacks.

He can do this, he tells himself as he listens to the boisterous greetings filling the apartment. He exhales and steels himself, plastering a happy smile on his face before going out to the living room.

What he sees makes the fake smile drop right off his face. He never showed much interest in Siwon’s friends, not really caring enough about them, but he probably should have at least asked what their names were because sitting in the middle of his fiance’s living room is Jaejoong’s ex-boyfriend.

Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong tries to control his reaction but suspects he doesn’t do a very good job based on the way Yunho is looking at him. 

How does he even know Siwon? He knows Yunho and a few of their other friends came to Seoul for university but they aren’t exactly the sort of people who move in the same circles as Choi Siwon. But then university is a whole different place than high school. Barriers get broken when most people don’t care if the guy sitting next to them in the lecture hall is wearing Armani or Gucci as long as that guy can help them pass the exams.

“Are you okay, baby?” Siwon’s hands are on Jaejoong’s shoulders, rubbing gently.

Jaejoong shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “Of course,” he says, smile back in place. “I’m fine.”

Siwon runs his hands up and down his arms. “You sure? We can do this another time if you’re not feeling well,” he says quietly.

Jaejoong shakes his head no. “I’m fine. I just got lightheaded for a moment. It’s nothing, it’s already passing.”

“Okay.” Siwon leans forward and kisses Jaejoong lightly.

It takes everything Jaejoong has not to push the man away. He never kissed anyone else in front of Yunho, his boyfriend is possessive as hell. Jaejoong can’t imagine what Yunho must be feeling. He doesn’t want to look.

Siwon pulls back and turns around to face their guests, holding Jaejoong’s hand and introduces them.

There’s an Leeteuk, a Shindong, a Donghae, maybe one or two others, but Jaejoong doesn’t pay much attention until he gets to “Shim Changmin and Kim Junsu.” His eyes widen and he nearly does a double take.

Tall. Floppy haired. Stupid smirking face. 

Shorter. Cute button nose. Huge ass ass.

That’s definitely Jaejoong’s Changmin and Junsu.

He had been so distracted by the sight of Yunho that he didn’t even notice the other two familiar faces. In retrospect he thinks he shouldn’t have been surprised. The three of them were practically attached at the hip in high school, Changmin had even skipped grades to be with his hyungdeul, there’s no reason that would have changed.

It’s too much for Jaejoong. He can see his new, perfect (not nearly perfect) life shattering in front of his eyes. He bows to his guests and excuses himself from the room, ignoring Siwon’s worried gaze.

Jaejoong escapes to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turns on the tap. He hunches over the sink, cupping his hands under the running water, and splashes his face. 

He tried so hard. Three years. Three years of nice, smiling Jaejoong. Three years of playing happy boyfriends. Three years of celibacy. Three years of being the son his parents want.

And now it was ruined.

“You know, I thought it might be you. But I didn’t really believe it until you walked into that room.”

Jaejoong looks up and curses himself for not locking the door when he sees Yunho’s reflection behind him in the mirror above the sink. The other man is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, looking like he owns the place. He always was a cocky bastard.

“From the way Siwon talked about you I was expecting some sweet, innocent, angel.” He chuckles lowly, as if mocking the very idea of Jaejoong being any of those things. “You might be my kind of angel but you’re not Siwon’s.”

Jaejoong grips the sides of the sink and purses his lips. “Stop,” he says.

“No, you stop.” Yunho unfolds his arms and pushes himself upright. He walks further into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. “Where’s my JaeJae huh? Did you kill him when you left me?”

Jaejoong spins around, eyes flashing. “I didn’t leave you.”

“No?” Yunho spits out angrily. He strides forward and grabs Jaejoong’s left wrist, lifting his hand between them. The diamonds on Jaejoong’s ring shimmer in the bathroom light. “It sure seems like it.”

Jaejoong twists his wrist out of Yunho’s harsh grasp. “I didn’t,” he says again. “My parents decided to move away.”

Jaejoong’s parents decided to move the family back to Seoul about halfway through Jaejoong’s last year of high school. He begged them to let him stay and finish the year but they wouldn’t hear of it. 

“And you what? You couldn’t call? Lost my number?”

“That wasn’t my choice,” Jaejoong says. “My parents— I was still in high school.”

Although, he hadn’t known at first why his parents had decided to move so abruptly when they always said they were waiting until all their children finished school he figured it out pretty quickly when they sat him down for a talk about healthy relationships.

One of Jaejoong’s sisters had seen bruises on Jaejoong’s hips and back and told their parents she thought he was being abused. His parents made the decision to take Jaejoong away. They didn’t listen when Jaejoong protested that no one was hurting him. His mother cried, asking why he thought he couldn’t trust them. The whole situation had frustrated Jaejoong to no end but it wasn’t as if he could tell them that his boyfriend was just a little rough when they had sex.

They took his phone away, gave him a curfew and a few babysitters. He wasn’t allowed to go to school or come home by himself. If his parents couldn’t take him, one of his sisters or their husbands would bring him. They even made him see a therapist, fat lot of good that was.

“And after high school?” Yunho asks. 

Jaejoong can’t say anything because he could have contacted Yunho after high school. His parents stopped policing him when he started university but he made the decision not to. He hurt them so much those few months and by that time all he wanted was to make them proud of him again, if them meant forgetting Yunho and seeing the ‘right’ kind of man Jaejoong was willing to do it, no matter how unhappy it made him.

Yunho scoffs at his silence. “All of that aside, does Siwon really believe you’re a virgin? He told us about you, how cute and shy you are. How could he believe such things? Not with the way you used to scream when I fucked you. The way you’d beg even when you knew people could hear you.”

Jaejoong turns his head to the side as Yunho steps closer to him.

“Or maybe you’re just not attracted to him. You were never able to keep you’re hands off me when you wanted me.”

The words are harsh and they hit Jaejoong like a slap in the face. “That’s not true,” he tries to deny the accusation, even though it’s exactly what he was thinking earlier that night.

Yunho moves in closer, pressing Jaejoong between his body and the sink. Jaejoong has to lean back to keep their faces apart.

“Siwon is too nice for you. You’ve never been attracted to the nice sort. Remember Hyunjoong?”

Jaejoong did. Hyunjoong was one of the other students in their high school class. He always held doors open for Jaejoong and carried his books. When Jaejoong was out sick, Hyunjoong would take notes for him and bring him his homework. Jaejoong hated him, he was too fucking sweet.

Yunho runs his nose over the length of Jaejoong’s neck. “How long do you think you can keep this charade up? How long can you be the docile wife Siwon’s expecting? Never fighting or arguing? Can you do that?” Yunho asks and Jaejoong hates him for it. “I don’t think you can. Not the Jaejoong who used to yell at me for the slightest thing, not the Jaejoong who would claw red streaks down my back.”

Jaejoong bristles at the word _wife_. He is not a damn woman.

Yunho cups Jaejoong’s chin in one hand. “Do you know how much I’ve missed you?” he asks before pressing his lips against Jaejoong’s.

Jaejoong squeezes his hands between their bodies and pushes Yunho’s chest. “I’m not that person anymore.” 

It’s a lie and they both know it. Jaejoong can feel himself hardening at the kiss and he’s sure Yunho can feel it as well, the two of them pressed together as tightly as they are.

Yunho grabs Jaejoong’s hands and holds them in place against his chest. “I tried to get over you. I practically spent my first year of college fucking anything that bore the slightest resemblance to you. A girl with a waist as slim as yours. A boy with the same dark hair as yours. There was even one that had the same pouting mouth as you,” Yunho says ruefully. “It didn’t help. They weren’t you.”

Jaejoong grits his teeth and stamps down on the jealousy he can feel rising in his chest. “That’s not any of my business.”

“I even dated Boa for a few months,” Yunho continues, as if Jaejoong hadn’t spoken. “She wanted so hard to help me get over you. Fucking her wasn’t half bad.”

And it’s like something snaps inside of Jaejoong. He sees red bleeding into the sides of his vision. “That. Fucking. Bitch.” He says, enunciating each word slowly.

Boa was Jaejoong’s best friend throughout middle school and high school. She never liked Yunho, or so she always told Jaejoong. She thought Yunho was trash that wouldn’t amount to anything and always told Jaejoong he was too good for him. And all along she was lusting after Jaejoong’s boyfriend like the rest of those sluts who would never be worthy of him.

It’s the straw that breaks open the floodgates holding Jaejoong’s jealousy at bay. “That fucking bitch,” he says again.

Jaejoong breaks his hands out of Yunho’s hold and reaches up to grab the other man’s face. “You are mine,” he says, eyes staring furiously into Yunho’s. “You are fucking mine.” He pulls Yunho’s face down to his and smashes their mouths together in a violent kiss.

It’s like everything Jaejoong knew he was missing. Three fucking years. He was stuck living this stupid perfect doll life and his boyfriend was fucking his way through Seoul. Jaejoong wants to rip his face off. Or tie him up in a basement somewhere where only Jaejoong can look at him, where only Jaejoong can touch him.

Jaejoong reaches one hand up to grab Yunho’s hair and pulls hard, ignoring the pained sounds the other man makes. He hopes it hurts. Yunho deserves it for being an unfaithful son of a bitch. What happened to loyalty? What happened to forever, Jaejoong thinks, completely ignoring the fact that he got engaged while he and Yunho were separated. It wasn’t the same thing. Jaejoong didn’t sleep with anyone else. He spent the last three years completely miserable.

He bites down on Yunho’s bottom lip when the other man breaks the kiss and tries to pull away.

“Ah!” Yunho shakes his head a bit, trying to dislodge Jaejoong but he doesn’t let go. “Jaejoong, let go. I lied.” 

The words come out distorted without the use of his bottom lip but Jaejoong can still make them out and he opens his mouth to let Yunho’s lip slip from between his teeth. “What?”

Yunho rubs at his mouth. “I lied.”

“About what?” Jaejoong demands. He slaps the hand away from Yunho’s mouth when he takes too long to respond.

“I haven’t been with anyone since you.”

Jaejoong fells the anger leaching out of his body at the words. “What?” he asks, quieter than before.

“ I haven’t been with anyone but you.” Yunho repeats.

“No one?” Jaejoong asks uncertainly.

Yunho places a hand on Jaejoong’s hips, thumb circling over his hip bone. “No one,” he confirms. “How could I? Didn’t we promise each other forever?” He lifts a chain out of the neck of his shirt and dangles the piece of jewelry hanging on the end in front of Jaejoong as if to say _Here, look. Proof._

Jaejoong feels his eyes prickling. They did promise each other forever. There were sixteen and most of their friends thought they were stupid but they swore there would never be anyone else and sealed that promise with matching rings. Nothing as gaudy as the one Siwon had given him, just two smooth titanium bands. 

Where was that other ring now, Jaejoong wondered. Did he even know?

He chokes down the lump forming in his throat. He’s the disloyal little shit, not Yunho. Not his perfect, handsome, unwavering Yunho.

With that the whole sad story comes puring out of Jaejoong’s mouth. The move. His parents. The bruises. New school. Siwon. The engagement. He doesn’t hold anything back, even confessing how sometimes he just wanted to forget Yunho. Through it all, Yunho just hugs him and whispers soothingly that it’s okay, that he understands. Jaejoong almost cries, but how fair would that be. Yunho’s the one who should be crying, the one who should be raging at Jaejoong, but instead Yunho’s comforting him the way he always has. And even though Jaejoong knows he doesn’t need to ask, he does anyway.

“Forgive me?”

Yunho kisses him. “Always.”

And because it’s what Jaejoong does when he’s too overwhelmed with his emotions and feels too vulnerable, he rubs a hand against the front of Yunho’s pants and whispers, “Let me make it up to you.”

Yunho holds his upper arms tightly and draws back, keeping Jaejoong at arms length. “Jaejoong,” he says firmly.

Jaejoong scowls. As much as he loves and missed Yunho, he did not miss Yunho’s _in charge_ voice, the voice that says Jaejoong is being ridiculous and demands that Jaejoong cease and desist and obey him. Jaejoong might think it is fun and sexy at times, but this is not one of those times.

“I am going to take you away from him and I’m not sorry for it because you are mine but I am not going to fuck you in Siwon’s bathroom. He’s my friend. It’s disrespectful.”

“Bullshit,” Jaejoong says. “You have never been respectful to anyone.” It’s part true, Yunho had once yelled at their homeroom teacher for daring to give Changmin detention, but it’s also part untrue. Yunho is respectful to people he thinks deserve it but Jaejoong is not convinced of this great friendship his boyfriend seemed to form with Choi Siwon. “You don’t even like Siwon.”

Yunho opens his mouth to protest but Jaejoong interrupts him, “Don’t lie. I’ve known him for three years. You wouldn’t be friends with someone like him, not when the kinds of friends you’ve always had are Changmin and Yoochun. How did you even meet him?” Jaejoong takes that moment to wonder where Yoochun was anyway. He was never very far from the other three.

Yunho rubs the back of his head and looks sheepish. “Junsu met him at some church group our first year. He sort of dragged me and Changmin along with him. You know what he’s like.”

It makes sense. Junsu wasn’t about to preach to them about there supposed sins, but he was always very religious, like Siwon but more extreme. In all honesty Jaejoong always thought Junsu spent so much time at church to make up for the fact that all his friends were either entirely lacking in respect (Changmin), homosexuals (Jaejoong and Yunho), or complete hellions (Yoochun). Junsu didn’t think they were going to to hell or anything like that but he certainly didn’t think it would do any harm if he prayed for them all a little more, never mind that Changmin isn’t even Christian.

“Yoochun hates Siwon,” Yunho admits.

Of course he does. 

“Then you should defer to his good judgment,” Jaejoong says before pulling Yunho into another kiss. 

This time Yunho doesn’t pull away and starts pulling of Jaejoong’s clothes. When they come together it’s like it’s always been. 

Rough.

Possesive.

Loud.

Jaejoong’s vaguely aware of a banging on the bathroom door in the middle of it all but ignores it and loses himself in Yunho.

When they’re done Yunho is sitting against the tub with Jaejoong sprawled over his lap giggling. 

Jaejoong sighs. “I can’t believe how much I’ve missed this.”

“You could have been having it for years if you weren’t such in idiot.”

Jaejoong sits up and smacks Yunho’s thigh, glaring at him. “You better not be a bitch about this for the rest of of our lives because I am telling you right now Jung Yunho, I’m not putting up with th— umph.” Jaejoong's arms flail a little as he’s pulled against Yunho’s chest. 

“There’s my JaeJae.” Yunho says fondly.

Jaejoong smiles and kisses Yunho sweetly. He missed all of Yunho’s nicknames. JaeJae. Joongie. Bunny. His boyfriend was fond of endearments and Jaejoong was always happy to hear them.

After a few minutes Jaejoong pushes off Yunho’s chests and stands up, looking around at the bathroom in total disarray. He reaches out a hand and pulls Yunho up as well. They get dressed, not bothering to clean up the mess they’ve made.

“I’m gonna grab my stuff, wait for me okay?” Jaejoong says when they have all their clothes in place again

“Okay,” Yunho says, kissing Jaejoong once more before opening the door. 

There’s no one waiting outside, whoever was knocking earlier must have gone away. The apartment is silent but Jaejoong doesn’t pay any attention to it. He moves to the bedroom and opens Siwon’s large closet. He pulls a black suitcase out from one of the lower shelves and throws the few clothes and couple pairs of shoes he has into it. Most of his stuff is still at the apartment he keeps. He shuts the suitcase and drags it out into the living room.

Yunho is waiting by the front door, a smug looking Changmin and squirrelly looking Junsu standing next to him. Junsu is bouncing on his feet looking nervously between Yunho and Siwon, who is being held back by Shindong and Donghae. Siwon looks furious, like he’ll attack Yunho the moment the others let go of him.

Jaejoong twists the platinum engagement ring off his finger and drops it on the floor without a word, not bothering to even walk over to Siwon. His finger feels a little empty without but he’s planning to replace it with his other ring as soon as he finds it, and he will find it. He picks his suitcase back up and tugs Yunho out the door.

He’ll need to think something up to tell his parents but he’ll worry about that later.


End file.
